Under The Surface
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: She spun around on her heels to find Caleb completely one hundred percent focused on her, but she could see that smile behind his knuckles as they pressed lightly into his lips.


**So it happened again.**

**Re-watching Season 2 Episode 2**

**" They're trying to break us apart " That scene really got to me….and then this came out.**

**As per usual Hanna & Caleb ( I really am invested too much) One shot.**

Great! Just what she needed right now ...another ear bashing from her barely there father.

Storming up the first flight of stairs Hanna deliberately stomped her feet harder on each step, she didn't care if it bothered either of her parents,

She was fuming.

Her mother knew when she stormed up stairs that way, they had hit a nerve. What right did he have coming into their home and lecturing her? Of all the times. Where was he when they were nearly flat broke? Where was he after Hanna's accident?

Living it up with Isabelle and Miss Fake Polished Veneers on their yacht somewhere in the ocean.

Too bad she couldn't of whacked him into the ocean somewhere.

Hanna stormed into her room kicking her door shut with an almighty force, she didn't care about the noise or the imprint she left on the door. No. She wanted them to know how angry she was for cutting her friends out of her life and making her attend mandatory therapy.

Maybe they were the ones who needed therapy for allowing such a thing to be suggested.

She kicked her bag clear into the wall, the contents spilling out onto the floor of her room, she didn't care though. She paced back and forth across the room mumbling to herself how much she disliked both her parents right now and what punishment she'd like to impose on them.

She had to get out of there right now, away from her parents. Go any place where they couldn't have more one on one conversations about how desperately she needed this therapy.

But where would she go since they took her phone away from her and banned any contact from her closest friends. With Mona out of town with her parents, she only had one other friend she could talk to...that was unless he wanted her to feel the pain she caused him then she was going to be in trouble.

She grabbed her lip gloss and front door key, pulling her cream jacket over her she started storming back down the stairs. Tom heard her stomping & called out.

" Hanna bear you going somewhere?".

" OUT!" She yelled out before slamming the door shut behind her.

Tom rushed for the door, stepping outside he called out to Hanna. She deliberately ignored him.

" Hanna!...come back here!" He repeated. But Hanna was on a mission.

She knew at this pace these beautiful cream heels were going to leave a mark around her ankles but she didn't care, she needed to vent and staying in that house was not doing her any good.

Exactly to his count, eleven minutes later she arrived outside his home. Tugging her sleeves over her hands she nervously looked around the neighborhood at the kids riding their bikes in the street.

When she seen them coming toward her at an alarming rate she quickly tiptoed across the grass and inside the gates just as they rode past screaming.

" I'm going to get you Tommy just you wait! ". Hanna growled at them, she hated small children & their grubby little hands but mostly their unpredictability to throw sharp objects & project liquid from their bodies but mostly she hated how honest kids were.

" Foot paths are for walking, not for riding on you little brat!" She called out. They continued riding but did not take any notice of her, nor did they have any regard for the neighbor three doors down who was about to be ploughed into her garden.

When she turned around she saw him standing on the front porch with his hands crossed over his chest leaning against the pillar of her friends home.

That cocky smile she hated, but it buckled her legs every time.

" Very nice!" Caleb smiled.

" What are you doing here?...Where's Lucas? " She said defensively trying to change the subject.

" He's gone to get some new Lost in Shadow Wii game." He casually stepped down from the porch toward her.

" Oh..." She slumped her shoulders in disappointment. " Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked.

" It's Lucas & Wii central so who knows how long he'll be...Isn't a game shop like a kid in a candy store for a nerd? " He stopped in front of her.

" He's not a nerd you freak, he's aggressively passionate about fantasy simulation." She laughed on the inside since those were Lucas's words for defending his nerd like qualities.

" So a nerd..." He joked back.

" Just stop talking...ok." She ordered him.

Caleb laughed, biting his lip he looked back at her. She kept trying to not lock her eyes on him but she was drawn to him. Those ripped jeans clung to his hips low enough to make her remember the good times they had. His black tee stuck to his washboard abs, his biceps flexed against the fabric & his hair all scruffy made her want to grab a fistful and drag him in for one of those kisses that made her forget she existed.

" You want me to tell him you called? " He asked.

" Huh...What...No...I mean...Never mind ". Hanna failed to put a sentence together.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and turned around ready to walk back up the stairs to the porch when he heard her say.

" Caleb wait...". He stopped in his tracks and turned back around. He could sense something was bothering her when she kept tugging at her sleeves and failed to make eye contact with him.

Her eyes had this sadness to them he'd only witnessed a handful of times.

" Everything ok...Something's wrong I can tell ". He asked her, taking a step closer.

Hanna shook her head and glanced at him before looking around the neighbor hood again.

" I hate the way you do that... I haven't even seen you in weeks and yet you still manage to do that ". He wanted to smile since it was the truth but it just wasn't appropriate.

" You want to talk about it..." He kicked his boot against the path waiting for her response.

Hanna gave him a deathly glare, but it didn't bother him one bit. He was ready to listen to what ever she wanted to say, without complicating their situation for what ever that may be.

Hanna dragged herself to the porch, plonking herself down she looked up at Caleb with sadness & disappointment.

" My Dad came back."

Caleb sat beside her cradling his chin in the palm of his hand, resting his elbow on his knee and said.

" And that's not a good thing?..."

" He just thinks he can walk back into our lives like the last year meant nothing...like I'd forgotten what he did." She said angrily tugging at her sleeve.

" To your Mom?" He asked, he never heard the real story as Hanna hardly talked about her father.

" To us!...he walked out on the both of us not just my Mom. It just makes me so angry ". She grunted.

" What's he doing...you know...what is he doing that's making you so angry? " He looked at her even though she kept looking at the stairs.

Caleb knew how to get Hanna to open up he just had to take a more passive approach and listen when she spoke, even if it meant she may take some of her anger out on him. Despite what had happened between them lately Caleb thought a lot about what Lucas had said that night on their way back to Rosewood.

Hanna deserves to be happy.

He never got to experience what it was like to have a fatherly figure, well not a proper one anyways. He had become his own young man making the rules up as he went along but sometimes he craved for that family connection where he would come home to find his mother in the kitchen making him meals or gardening out back as they waited for their father and or husband to come home and talk about their day over dinner.

It was a desire that he would never be able to fulfill at least not until he had a family of his own one day in the future.

" He is just such a liar...I can see it already he's only back because he saw my name in the paper and doesn't want his precious yacht club in Posh Town to find out Tom Marins daughter is a suspect in a murder investigation." She stood walking off the porch whilst Caleb stayed on the porch. He knew she was about to vent he just wanted to be out of harms way before her arms started swinging.

" I mean who exactly does he think he is coming and going as he pleases... His apologies don't mean anything. I don't need his help. My Mom doesn't need him. We've done pretty alright by ourselves for the past twelve months and just for the record he only shows up when I'm in trouble! ". She spun around on her heels to find Caleb completely one hundred percent focused on her, but she could see that smile behind his knuckles as they pressed lightly into his lips.

Standing up he dusted off his pants and looked at her from the top step and said.

" Have you told him how you feel?". Swallowing the lump in his throat, asking and telling Hanna pieces of advice were equally just as safe as they were dangerous.

Hanna shook her head, he could see her eyes were welling up. This must have been such a harsh month for her, being cut off from her friends, the heart ache that he caused her and now having her over bearing mother and father coming down on her too.

This was not his idea of Hanna being happy. No this was torment and torture.

He wished there was something he could do.

Her lips began to tremble, tears threatened to fall down her cheek, she held her hands tightly together and rocked her ankle left to right, he could hear her breathing getting heavier within the minute Hanna was at breaking point. She really had no to lean on.

" I need my friends... I can't imagine my life without them." She mumbled.

Caleb walked down the few steps toward her, pulling her to him she tried to wriggle herself free but he wasn't letting go. She needed to be held, she needed to breakdown with someone familiar and who better then the only boy who really knew Hanna for everything she was.

Hanna tried to pull back but Caleb pulled her closer to him and said.

" Hanna...stop fighting me on this. It doesn't change anything between us. I know that...but I'm here for you." He gently pressed his lips against her head, pulling her hair from her face.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb, gathering his tee in her fists she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed quietly.

Caleb rubbed her back and whispered into her ear.

" Everything's going to work itself out Hanna...it's just going to take time."

Hanna nodded knowing he was right, What other choice did she have really?

" I know...Caleb..." She looked up at his eyes so deep like rich chocolate.

" Yeah..." He looked down at her.

" Thank you ". She whispered.

Caleb kissed her forehead again, his lips lingered against her porcelain skin. Hanna closed her eyes and took in his scent.

She missed this. She missed his touch, his kisses, the way he could hold her and make everything fade to nothing.

She opened her eyes to find him staring back at her, his focus purely on her. He gently lifted her chin toward him with the back of his finger, lowering his head he brushed their lips against one another. She closed her eyes but he kept his open watching her succumb to his touch. Pulling her closer to him she ran her hands through his hair and went in for seconds and thirds.

Caught up in the moment they didn't realize Lucas had returned home that was until they heard him closing the door of his car.

" So I see you two have made up then ". He retorted walking past them up the stairs & inside not even giving them a second glance.

When he closed the door with his foot Caleb pulled back and bit his lip.

Hanna took a step back and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

" I shouldn't have done that ". She kept stepping back until she turned and walked out the gate heading back home.

" Hanna! " He called out but she was already out of sight.

Caleb ran his hands through his hair and turned in circles on the grass.

_Why did I do that for especially when she was so vulnerable...Idiot...Idiot...Idiot. He thought._

When Hanna reached home she rushed upstairs to her room, not giving her parents a second thought or a chance to talk to her again.

Closing her door she plonked herself on the end of her bed and wondered why she kissed him back.

_So much for that hard exterior_ she thought.

What both of them failed to realize was they were both each other's weakness.

Her weakness was being too close to Caleb Rivers and not being able to pull herself away...and his was everything about Hanna Marin. Intoxicating. Gorgeous. Spectacular.

_What had they got themselves into now..._


End file.
